


I Don't Know How I Feel When I'm Around You

by Mychemicalships



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Robbery, Wild West AU, criminals, gunslinger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:37:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4021870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mychemicalships/pseuds/Mychemicalships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey Way was just a normal guy; he worked the night shift at the local saloon and lived with his brother Gerard. He was normal, at least, until he crossed paths with a wanted criminal who had been making his way across the west. How could Mikey's feelings get in the way of the normal life he was living?</p>
<p>Frank Iero was not normal; he was not the guy who would settle down and have a family and a normal job like everyone else. He was a runner, and most of the time what he was running from was the authorities. Why did someone so normal as a dish boy make him stop in his tracks?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a normal night at Colt’s. Dishes were racking up almost quicker than Mikey could wash them, busy as always at this time of night. He could vaguely hear the sounds of laughter and loud voices and heavy boots across the wooden floor; he let the normal saloon sounds lull him into an unconscious dish-washing coma. That was, until he heard a slam and screams of sorts.

He could hear a loud voice announce, “Stay down and no one will get hurt.” Then it registered. He quickly and quietly looked around for a hiding spot. He could exit out the back and alert the sheriff’s office, but his instincts got the better of him as he heard the voices grow louder and found a close dish rack to hide behind. Everything was quiet for a minute or so, minus the sounds of Mikey trying to control his breathing.

After a few more seconds, Mikey heard pairs of boots making their way to where he was. He looked around the rack and saw three men, wearing black and removing their masks as they made their way to the back door. “Hey,” he heard a voice say, and he cursed himself for looking around his hiding spot.

A man appeared around the other side, black hair falling in his face and eyes looking him up and down. “Tell you what, kid. You stay quiet, we don’t have any problems.” He offered Mikey a small smile and held up a gun menacingly. He leaned in to lower his voice, “We can give you more than any reward money they put on our faces.” Mikey hastily nodded and the man took a step back. “Good.” He whistled and the other two men who accompanied him followed him around the corner to the back exit.

Mikey took a moment to catch his breath. He didn’t know if he had even seen a gun before in his life, let alone have one flashed in his face. He closed his eyes and swore to himself he wouldn’t tell anyone anything. He liked being alive.

~~~

“You mean they just walked right passed you?” Mikey nodded.

“They offered me more than any reward money on their faces. He had a gun, Gerard.” He ruffled Mikey’s hair.

“Well, you’re alright, and that’s what matters.” Someone walked into his brother’s shop with a ripped party dress needing to be fixed. It was the day after the looting of the saloon he worked at, and Mikey had seen faceless wanted posters up all over the place on the way to meet Gerard. They offered a thousand dollar reward, which was enough to feed the two of them for a year.

An image flashed in Mikey’s head of himself tied to train tracks, those three men laughing as the train approached in the distance. He shuddered. He figured he would just forget about the whole thing. It was only a few hundred dollars that was in the cash register, and no one got hurt. It wasn’t like it was some major event that would travel across the state like the gunfight in Tombstone. He would just forget the face and the flash of silver in front of his eyes.

~~~

Accept he can’t. Not really, anyway, when he woke up one morning about a week or so later to the strong aroma of coffee and the threatening gunman _in his kitchen_. He tried to act casual about it, stopping in his tracks completely and looking back and forth between his brother and the man sitting at the table. The man’s arms were now exposed and covered in tattoos, colorful drawings taking up most of the space available. “Hey, Mikey,” Gerard greeted, “this is Frank Iero. He came into my shop the other day and I invited him for coffee. Frank, this is my brother Mikey.”

“Nice to meet you,” he said, raising one eyebrow and the ghost of a smirk on his face.

“Could’ve warned me.” Mikey mumbled, getting over his shock and retreating to his room to put on something other than just his underclothing. He made his way back out and poured a cup of coffee for himself. The three of them sat at the small table in the middle of the kitchen, Mikey and Frank exchanging glances every so often. It turned out that Frank was actually a pretty funny guy; he would make jokes in every other sentence and seemed to know a lot of stuff about a lot of things.

Mikey decided he liked his fake identity.

**  
**  
Frank was at their house a lot. He would hang out at Gerard’s shop or drink sarsaparilla with them at Colt’s after Mikey got off work. He was apparently a business man traveling through looking for a new job somewhere more fitting for him; in his old town there was a lot of scammers who would cheat them out of money. Mikey believed none of it, of course, but it was a very believable story on his part. Mikey couldn’t help but wonder if he’d ever murdered anyone, though. He did have a gun that night, and he looked like he wouldn’t hesitate to use it. He wondered who Frank _really_ was. He wondered if Frank was even his name.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey didn't mean to let his dirty little secret slip.

“What did you do with all that money anyway?” Frank and Gerard were silent.

“Hm?”

“That, uh, money you told me about. The other day.” Mikey tried to cover. Oh, he _fucked up_.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Frank lied smoothly. Mikey facepalmed himself internally because Gerard was _right there_ , looking back and forth between them confused. Mikey shrugged and then Frank changed the topic.

Throughout the rest of the time Frank was visiting Mikey was freaking out. He knew he was a terrible liar, and he knew Gerard could see right through it. He was about ready to walk right out the door behind Frank when it got late.

Gerard came back from walking him out and gave Mikey a look. He tried to act innocent as he looked at the floor and shrugged. “Mikey.” Gerard said in that voice, in that _I know you’re hiding something and you will tell me_ voice. “What money are you talking about?”

“So you remember when Colt’s got held up?” Gerard’s eyes widened. “Well Frank was the guy who had the gun and I couldn’t just tell you, I couldn’t make you get rid of your friend because you don’t have many friends and-”

“Frank is a criminal?” Gerard cried, throwing his hands in the air. “Mikey, he could have killed either of us at any moment-”

“But he didn’t, and-”

“Put us both in danger by not saying anything-”

“He seems like a nice guy besides the criminal thing and I just thought-”

“I can’t fucking believe this!” Gerard finished, storming into his room and slamming the door. Mikey sat in the dark, watching the light from the lantern flicker over the kitchen table for a while. He didn’t think he had ever felt so terrible about something in his life.

~~~

“We have to tell the police.” Gerard said when he walked out the next morning.

“Gerard, we can’t-”

“What Mikey, we can’t what? Do you just want to let this criminal walk the streets and be a threat to just about everyone?”

“He offered me money.” Mikey confessed.

“What?”

“Money. The day it happened, Frank offered me money to stay quiet.”

“I don’t want any stolen money, Mikey!”

“Why not? Think of it, Gerard. We could finally afford the things we want and the things we need, instead of-”

“I’m not taking stolen money.” Gerard finalized.

“What good will that do? You can’t un-steal the money.” Mikey argued.

“Yes I can. If we just tell the sheriff he can be arrested-”

Gerard was interrupted by a knock on the door. Mikey recognized it as Frank’s knock, and rushed to get the door. He was greeted by a worried looking Frank, holding a hat in his hands nervously. Mikey raised his eyebrows and whispered, “he knows” before letting him inside. Gerard saw Frank and immediately got up and his in his room. Mikey ran after him to find the door locked.

“Come on, Gerard!” Mikey pleaded.

“Mikey, he could have killed you!” Gerard reminded him. He looked back at Frank standing awkwardly by the table and he held up his hands like he didn’t mean any harm.

“Gerard, can we please just talk about this?” Gerard was silent. Mikey searched the kitchen canisters for the key to his own room, one that would work on all the door in their house. he found it and tried it on Gerard’s door, jiggling it and hearing a click. He opened the door and pulled Frank in, closing it behind them. Gerard jumped up from his bed and went in the corner, and Frank put his hands up to shoe Gerard that he didn’t mean anything.

“You liar! If you ever point a gun at my brother’s head again-”

“Gerard!” Mikey interrupted. Gerard went silent. “We’re going to talk about this whether you like it or not.” He just gave Mikey a sceptical glance.

“Look, I’m really sorry Gerard. I’ve gotten to know you and Mikey and I really like you both.” Gerard glared. “I know that I may rob people and point guns but I really don’t mean to cause any harm to anyone.” He sounded very sincere and gave a sorry and sad look to Gerard. Gerard just sighed and let Mikey drag him to go sit at the kitchen table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should probably update this more often but I promise I won't abandon it.

**Author's Note:**

> I got the title from a System of a Down song. This is the first fanfiction I actually plan on finishing so I hope people like it.


End file.
